Boredom and Strange Encounters
by Rukia Blood-Moon
Summary: Prussia gets kicked out of the house by Germany and then see's Austria carrying around flowers. Who could those flowers possibly be for? Warnings: Switches from nation names to human, slight cursing, poor attempt at humor


**Something I decided to make for my Prussia cosplaying sister. *eye twitch* Merry early Christmas you psychotic freak.**

**Warnings: Cursing, sad attempt of humor, and random ice cream truck scene I got from a video on Youtube.**

* * *

><p>Birds chirped delightedly overhead from tall oak trees that lived in a park. Sunlight dappled the cement sidewalk as the almighty awesome Prussia, or Gilbert Beilshmidt strolled on the sidewalk whistling inconspicuously as Gilbird circled around his head, tweeting like there was no tomorrow.<p>

Gilbert was totally bored. His little brother, Ludwig, kicked him out of the house when he 'accidentally' somehow managed to destroy all of Ludwig's training equipment with only toothpaste and a soccer ball. Now, he was stuck wandering around the park with no one to bother.

The albino sighed and plopped down onto an old park bench and his little yellow bird fluttered over and perched himself on Gilbert's shoulder. Gilbert grumbled under his breath and closed his eyes as Gilbird made himself at home on Gilbert's black t-shirt. He's. So. BORED.

Maybe he should just try to wreck havoc amongst others with his best friends France and Spain. Oh, but wait, Francis was up to his neck in work and Antonio dragged Romano out with him to an amusement park. Scratch the two of them out.

Suddenly, Gilbird perked up from Prussia's shoulder and flapped his wings to become airborne and let out sharp tweets.

Gilbert opened his red eyes and peeked over at his pet. "What is it Gilbird?" He asked and the yellow bird turned to him and gestured with his wing towards a shaded sidewalk.

The albino looked at his friend in disbelief. "You want to make a nest?" He asked and cupped his hands over Gilbird and brought him towards his chest. Tears began to form in Gil's red eyes and he sniffed, wiping a tear with one of his fingers. "Gilbird my little pal, you already want more little Gilbird's and leave the awesome me?" He shook his head and choked out, "You grew up so fast!"

The yellow bird face-palmed (or wing-palmed?) and squawked out, "_No, you moron! Look over there!" _He gestured with one of his wings once again towards the shady area and Gilbert peered closer. A familiar man with black hair and purple eyes was walking down on the sidewalk.

Prussia's eyebrows shot up. "Roddy? What's he doing here?" Gilbert pondered over this for a while and then he noticed Roderich was clutching a bouquet of flowers in his hands. It looked like a gift one would give to someone special…

An evil smile grew on the Prussian's face and he looked at Gilbird. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin' Gil?" He asked in a silky voice to his little bird friend and the bird tweeted in agreement. Gilbert looked absolutely menacing.

The two looked at each other in an evil way and Gilbert hopped off the bench, rubbing his hands together. Time to get to work.

Gilbert popped his head out of a bush and took out binoculars from nowhere and put it at his eyes.

Gilbert was now hiding out in a bush that was in the central park of the town. Austria was leaning against a lamppost clutching the white edelweiss looking around for someone.

A dark chuckle rumbled in Prussia's throat. If he found out who Austria was dating, he could blackmail him into doing anything he desired, or risk getting that information told at the next world meeting.

The very thought made Gilbert smile.

Gilbird tweeted on top of Prussia's silvery-white hair and observed the Austrian through narrowed eyes. If he helped Prussia make Roderich miserable, then he would be able to get revenge on Austria-cat. How you may ask? Well, Gilbird recently discovered through awesome ninja stalking skills that Austria-cat's emotions mirrored his masters. And then when Austria-cat was wallowing in his own misery, Gilbird can peck him to death to get revenge on him for trying to eat him. The perfect plan!

A random little girl who was holding her mother's hand glanced behind her. She pointed at Gilbird and tugged on her mother's sleeve. "Mama, mama! Look! It's Tweetie!" Her mother merely scolded the little girl and dragged her behind her, despite her protests.

Suddenly, Austria regained his footing and began to walk out of the park. Not wanting to lose him, Prussia jumped out of the bush startling a few pedestrians (who had very dirty mouths) and ran in full pursuit of Austria.

Soon he arrived at a very crowded plaza and he climbed a tree to avoid getting seen. He fumbled for his binoculars hanging from his neck and was about to bring them to his eyes, when he heard a _very _familiar voice…

"Vee~ What are you doing Gilly?" The voice asked making Prussia almost drop his binoculars and fall out of the tree.

"HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE!" He yelped in surprise, startling Gilbird and making the chick fly away. Italy tipped his head to the side in confusion. "What about Holy Rome?"

Prussia blinked when he recognized the sweet Italian. "H-hey Feli!" Prussia exclaimed nervously. "What are you doing here?"

Italy ve'ed and smiled cheerfully as if there was absolutely _nothing _strange in conversing in a tree.

"Doitsu told me to tell you that he was sorry for being a meanie to you and kicking you out of the house. He also said that he wanted you to come home right now." Italy said and Prussia blinked. Then Gilbert grinned and puffed out his chest.

"Kesesesese! So my little _bruder _wants to apologize huh? Tell him not to worry about the awesome me! My awesomness is so awesome that it was totally unaffected by West's temper!" He said and Italy giggled. Prussia brought the binoculars back to his face and looked at Austria through the lenses. "Anyway, tell West that I can't come at the moment because of a little investigation I am doing to make Austria's life miserable."

Italy blinked, leaning forward and looking outward. "Vee~ you're watching Austria?" He asked and Prussia nodded with a grin.

"The awesome me has decided to practice my awesome stalking skills of wonders and follow Austria around." He said and Italy tipped his head to the side.

"What does stalking mean?" Feliciano asked innocently and Prussia snickered.

"Kesesese, the awesome me recommends that you ask West that question." He said thinking about how entertaining that conversation would be for him and how awkward it would be for Germany.

Italy frowned and nodded slowly and then he perked up. "Vee~ Can I help you 'stalk' Mr. Austria then, Gilly?" He asked and Gilbert snapped his head up to stare at Italy in surprise.

"You want to help?" He asked raising his eyebrows at Italy. The country nodded eagerly and Gilbert grinned. "Kesesese! Of course you can help the awesome me then!" Prussia said and slipped a hand in his pocket to dig around for his camera. Once he got a hold of hit, he slapped it into Italy's hands and grinned at him. "Okay, here's what's going on." He said and pointed to Austria who was now sitting down on a bench. "I'm stalking Austria because he's holding some flowers and it looks like he's about to go on a date with someone. Italy tipped his head to the side. "Who's he going on a date with?" He asked and Prussia shrugged.

"I don't know. But when you see Austria hand the flowers to someone, I want you to snap up a picture. Easy enough?" Italy nodded excitedly and smiled cheerfully. "Ve! This sounds like a whole lot of fun! Mr. Austria's going to be so happy when we take a picture of him and his date!" Italy said excitedly, obviously oblivious to what Prussia was going to do with the photo.

Prussia grinned and patted Italy's head. "Kesesese! Keep up with this attitude and I'll convince West to let you eat pasta for dinner for a whole month." Italy brightened up more than usual and Prussia chuckled, turning his attention back to Austria.

Roderich hadn't moved from his position and was still looking around for someone. Prussia stealthily climbed down the tree and helped his Italian assistant do the same. They both ducked down and Prussia watched Austria, who was looking the opposite direction. Gilbert scanned the park until he spotted a bush that was two meters away from Austria. Prussia turned around and gestured from Italy to the bush and the hyper Italian nodded.

The two men ran and dove behind the bush and popped their heads out to look at Austria. Roderich was playing with his thumbs nervously scanning the crowd. Prussia snickered softly and then he heard a voice from behind him say, "Hey dudes! What are you doing?" Prussia and Italy whirled around to see America standing behind them, grinning like he just won the friggin' lottery.

Prussia grinned. "Oh hey America. I was just stalking Austria for not particular reason at all that isn't relevant to the fact that he has flowers and appears to be waiting for someone. So what are you doing here?" America blinked and stared at him. Then a smile broke out on his face.

"That's cool! The hero was trying to track down the ice cream truck that drove away from me and I happened to see you guys crouching behind a bush." America said and then a musical sound followed by the shrieks of excitement of children came from behind them. They turned to see an ice cream truck parked at the sidewalk, handing out popsicles to kids.

America abruptly stood up, clenching his hands into fists with a mad grin. "HOLY MOTHER FUCK, IT'S AN ICE CREAM TRUUUUUUUUUCK!" The ice cream man looked up startled and his eyes widened.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCK, IT'S AMERICA!" He screamed and then drove away as fast as he could, leaving behind the children despite their protests.

America ran after the truck, wailing, "Wait! I didn't get my bucket yet!"

Prussia and Italy looked at each other in confusion and then heard Austria say to someone. "It's good to finally see you." Prussia and Italy whirled around to see the last person they expected to be sitting next to Roderich. Italy whimpered and shrunk behind Prussia and Gilbert gawked at the scene in front of him.

A man with chin-length blonde hair and slightly wavy bangs was sitting next to Roderich. He had green eyes and a trademark scowl along with a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

_Vash?_ Prussia cried inside his head and he tried to stifle back laughter that was building in the back of his throat. Switzerland? Seriously? This was all too perfect!

The two creepers watched as Austria handed Switzerland the flowers with a warm smile that Prussia never saw before. Switzerland blushed slightly and accepted the flowers, much to Prussia's surprise. "Thanks…" He mumbled, blushing.

Austria smiled and began to lean closer to Vash. Prussia grinned evilly an prodded Italy, making him gulp and ready the camera. The two men's lips touched and then a blinding white flash appeared… from three different directions?

Well, one of them obviously appeared from behind them, which was Prussia and Italy, making the blonde and brown haired nations turn around and gape at them. Vash's face was completely red and he grappled for his shotgun that was strapped to his back. Right when he pointed it at the two of them, two other flashes came from behind him.

Vash cursed and spun around to shoot the others that took the picture but then dropped his gun in shock. To his left, Hungary was holding her camera and giggling with tissues pressed to her nose, trying to stop the offending nose bleed. To his right, a girl that had the exact same hair style as him in a light blue dress holding a camera.

"Liechtenstein?" Switzerland cried in shock.

"Hungary?" Austria said in the exact tone Switzerland used .

Hungary grinned and winked at him. "My yaoi senses were tingling and they brought me here. You two are so cute together!' She exclaimed walking over and hugging the two stunned men. Then she abruptly stood up and pulled her frying pan from nowhere, hurling it at Prussia. It hit him square in the face and he flailed backwards. "Stay away from these two!" She warned in a threatening way, then straightened up with a smile and then skipped away.

Liechtenstein walked over to her brother with a gentle smile and hugged him. "I didn't know you were in a relationship with Mr. Austria." She said. "I'm glad you're happy brother." She said kissing Vash on the forehead and hugging Austria, then walking away.

The couple was still gawking when Prussia laughed nervously and stood up along with Italy. "Kesesese, well! That was fun! Now if you'll excuse us we'll be going now." Prussia really wanted to leave before Switzerland came to his senses and shot them both.

A shadow cast over Italy and Gilbert and someone grabbed both of their ears. Prussia yelped and turned around to see who had grabbed him in such a way. "W-West?" He stammered slightly. "What are you doing here?"

Germany was scowling down at the two offending men. He turned his ice blue eyes on Italy and said, "I thought I told you to bring my brother home." he said and Italy winced, making Gilbert instantly feel sorry for him.

"Eheh. Don't be too hard on him West. After all, it was the awesome me that convinced him to stalk Austria with me." He said and Germany glared at him.

"I'll get to you later. For now, it's Italy." He said and turned his attention back on the Italian. "Do you know how worried I was about you when you didn't come home after an hour?" Italy blinked and smiled at Germany.

"Vee~ Germany, were you worried about me?" He asked and the German blushed. "I most certainly was not-" His voice was cut off when Italy pounced on him, tackling him to the ground.

"Yay! Germany cares about me!" Feliciano exclaimed and then kissed Germany passionately. Ludwig's blue eyes widened in shock but then he eventually melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Italy's small frame.

A camera flash came from behind Prussia and he turned to see Hungary standing behind him, her nose bleeding. Prussia glanced at the five countries that were surrounding him and he sighed.

"All's well, ends well, I guess." Prussia mumbled under his breath and began to walk home. Well, at least he wasn't bored anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's that. See you all later. <strong>


End file.
